nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
=Pre-War Era= Antiquity Several million years ago The Magellanic Race reaches its peak, before disappearing within a short space of time. Shinji Sakahara has vaguely-defined ties to them and their disappearance. 5,000 - 4,000 BC Unknown - The Campo del Cielo meteorites fall in what is considered to be Argentina, 1,000 kilometers or so north of present Buenos Aires. Carried within their cores were the carbon-based parasitic organism known as the ''Schwarzschnur'','' predecessors to Kriegtod. This presence of iron acclimated them to prey on organic hemoglobin and blood. 10th to 15th centuries 1095 * July - The Council of Clermont is held by Pope Urban II, effectively setting the rising action of the First Crusade into fruition, mainly aimed against the Seljuq Turks. 1113 * Various - The ''Order of Knights of the Hospital of Saint John of Jerusalem, ''also known as the Knights Hospitaller, commanded by Gerard Thom is founded in order to protect Christian pilgrims heading towards the Kingdom of Jerusalem - which was, at the time, participating in conflicts against the Seljuq Turks. 1119 * Various - The original ''Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon, commonly known as the Knights Templar, is founded by Hugues de Payens on the response to the Crusades, and the protection of Christian pilgrims, at the Al Aqsa Mosque. 1120 * January - The Council of Nablus approves the Knights Templar as an operable monastic order and protective service within the Holy Land. Henceforth, under Grandmaster Hugues de Payens, the Knights Templar begins to grow in popularity and fame. 1136 * May 20th - 23rd - Hugues de Payens goes on a successful expedition to find a piece of the Crown of Thorns in Palestine; however, he and his party disappear entirely from the region after "being pursued by Seljuqs". * May 24th - Hugues is reported as dead to Templar officials in Jerusalem. * Unknown - Due to the "death" of Hugues, Robert de Craon is appointed as Grandmaster of the Knights Templar. 1139 * Unknown - Pope Innocent II's papal bull, "Omne Datum Optimum", gives the Knights Templar a monumental amount of money, fame, and recognition, fueling the order to its culmination as a power monastic order. In reality, this power is used to continue Hugues' dream of recovering Christian relics... 1140 * Summer - The Templars - numerically smaller - defend Jerusalem against an utterly monolithic Seljuq Turk siege during the Battle of Tecua; secretly with the usage of a relic... 1147 * January 13th - Robert de Craon dies of unknown causes, leaving the position open to Everard des Barres. * April - Everard des Barres becomes Grandmaster of the Knights Templar, ascending from his Preceptor rank. 1196 * June 17th - Knights from the Kingdom of France discover the Holy Grail, but do not retrieve it. 1223 * July 5th - Vojtěch Hayek is born in the Duchy of Bohemia; the grand patriarch of the House McHaek. 1291 * Various - The Egyptian Mamluks take control of the Holy Land away from the Kingdom of Jerusalem. This brings a general end of the power of the Knights Templar and Knights Hospitaller within the regions, forever breaking the missions of retaining the Christian relics. 1292 * April 20th - Grandmaster Jacques de Molay is appointed as the leader of the Knights Templar; unbeknownst to him, as the last of his kind. 1312 * Various - The Knights Templar is torn down through the actions of King Philip IV of France and Pope Clement V, resulting in the deaths of many Templar high ranks, including Grandmaster Molay, losing the Sword of Thorns to the Catholic Church. Many bloodlines of the original knights disperse throughout the Old World, with one such bloodline later leading to Joseph Alexander McHaek. 1476 * Unknown - Anneliese is born. 1492 * August 3rd - A demon-masked samurai rescues Anneliese from a miscarriage of justice, in the Duchy of Lorraine, and relocates her to Musashi Province in medieval Japan. 19th century 1878 * December 18th - Joseph Stalin is born. 1880 * November 14th - Frank Rosefield is born. 1889 * April 20th - Adolf Hitler is born. 1901-1950 1904 * February 8th - The Russo-Japanese War begins, due to rival imperalist influences over Korea and Manchuria. 1905 * September 5th - The Treaty of Portsmouth is signed between the Russian Empire and the Empire of Japan, ending the Russo-Japanese War. 1907 * December 5th - Stalin's first and most beloved wife, Kato Svanidze, dies of typhus. The unborn fetus of Elena Trotskaya is harvested from Svanidze's body, frozen and preserved in the Zemlya Frantsa-Iosifa Grotto by Stalin, with the help of Georgian mortician Saba Sharadze, to be brought to life 'when the time is right'. 1908 * June 30th - A Khazard'Vaari phylactery ship, containing the comatose Machine King Vaar'madr, crash-lands near Krasnoyarsk, creating the Tunguska Anomaly. Though the explosion of the ship's antimatter engines above the ground create the ground zero of the event, the bulk of it (including the mostly-intact mainframe aboard) impacts not far away and created Lake Cheko. The survival of the mainframe allows the Machine King housed within to escape and assume the form of Grigory Rasputin. 1910 * May 3rd - Konstantin Proch is born. 1912 * Early in the year - Stalin encounters Savva Sokolov "for the first time" in Siberia. * April 8th - The unidentified American scientist known as Alphonse disappears from space and time after experimentation with quantum physics. This event supposedly allowed Shinji Sakahara to come into the Frencoverse. 1914 * July 28th - The Austro-Hungarian Empire declares war on Serbia for their supposed connections to the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife, and inability to answer Austria's ultimatum satisfactorily, effectively triggering World War I. * August - Adolf Hitler joins the Bavarian Army. 1915 * April - Nevskiy and Tsentral'niy districts were established in Petrograd. * December 13th - Winston Kirche is born. 1916 * December 27th - Stalin learns from Russian Imperial prince Felix Yusupov of the plot to enslave the human race by Rasputin/Vaar'madr, and thereby of the Tunguska Anomaly. * December 30th - After a concerted effort by a small group of conspirators (among whom are Yusupov and the Bolsheviks Stalin, Savva Sokolov, Vyacheslav Molotov and Kliment Voroshilov), Rasputin is defeated and Vaar'madr is destroyed. 1917 * March 12th - The Russian Imperial family is ousted in the February Revolution, bringing the Provisional Government under Prince Georgiy Lvov to power. * November 7th - The Bolsheviks under Vladimir Lenin seize power in the October Revolution, bringing down the Provisional Government and resulting in the creation of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic - the precursor to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. * September 14th - Kaleb Steichen is born. 1919 * January 5th - Anton Drexler forms the Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, ''or the German Workers' Party. * July - Adolf Hitler, serving as a ''Verbindungsmann ''of the ''Reichswehr, ''infiltrates the DAP. * December 24th - Roh Hyeon-Mu is born. 1920 * February 24th - The German Workers' Party evolves into the ''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei ''('NSDAP')'', ''or the National Socialist German Workers' Party, signalling the rising era of National Socialism within Germany. At the same time, Hitler gave his ''Hofbräuhaus ''speech. * April 26th - Oskar Wolf is born. 1921 * July 28th - Hitler is elected as Chairman of the NSDAP, dissolving the NSDAP's committee and leading to the usurpation of the iconic ''Führer ''title. 1923 * September 4th - Hua Zejun is born. 1924 * January 21st - Lenin dies, setting off a power struggle to replace him. Within ten years, Stalin - as General Secretary of the party's Central Committee - emerges as the clear victor, becoming de-facto leader of the nascent Soviet Union. 1928 * June 3rd - Konstantin joins the NSDAP at the age of eighteen, after seeing the Social Democrats win the German federal 1928 elections. * September 20th - Li Rihui is born. 1932 * January 13th - Discouraged of (and stripped from) work by the still-resounding onslaughts of the German Great Depression, Konstantin joins the infamous Nazi paramilitary known as the ''Sturmabteilung ''(SA).'' 1933 * Date unknown - At the age of 10, Hua Zejun began serving military service under Chiang Kai-shek. * March 6th - Shizuo Takada is born. * March 23rd - The German parliament issues the Enabling Act of 1933, giving Chancellor Adolf Hitler nigh-absolute power. * May 6th - Tired of being unrecognized for his work, Frank Rosefield comes to Berlin. He begins his 12-year service to the Nazis. 1934 * June 30th to July 2nd - The Night of the Long Knives 'occurs, which was a purging of the newly-National Socialist German state from political opponents and obstacles in order for Hitler to consolidate a unifying power. Konstantin, being one of the more formal and less raucous of the SA, avoids the wrath of the Führer. * July 20th - The ''Schutzstaffel ''(SS) is detached in dependence from the now-weakened and feeble Sturmabteilung, making it a truly delegated and autonomous professional force away from the associat ed misdemeanors committed by the SA. Konstantin, due to not exhibiting the similar chaotic traits of his SA brethren, later becomes eligible for entry into the Schutzstaffel's ''Allgemeine ''branch, which was formed later in the autumn season of the year. 1935 * April 30th - Stalin appoints Dr Makar Nikolayenko and Major Anatoly Komarev to head a top-secret search for the crashed phylactery ship in Siberia. * June 8th - Winston Kirche enlists in the Royal Air Force. 1936 * March 7th - German troops enter the Demilitarized Rhineland zone, breaking a vital component of the Treaty of Versailles and the Locarno Treaties. 1938 * March - ''Anschluss ''is carried out by Nazi Germany against Austria, peacefully uniting the two nations under a Germanic nation. * September 30th - The ''Munich Agreement ''is signed between the major foreign of powers of Europe, ceding the ''Sudetenland ''of Czechoslovakia to Nazi Germany. However, unbeknownst to the other powers, Hitler vied for more. * October 3rd - Expeditionary German scientists investigate the Campo del Cielo crater with Argentine locals. After a handful of villagers are observed to be "assimilated" as aggressive hosts by the awakened ''Schwarzschnur, ''aspiring biologist and NSDAP member Ansgar Dünhaupt sends agent Adalbrecht Lohmiller to inquire for a possible utilization of Schwarzschnur. * October 5th - Adalbrecht briefly meets SS-Sturmscharführer Konstantin in Berlin, exchanging information on Schwarzschnur and Ansgar's plans. * October 7th - Approval is given by high ranking members of the NSDAP - including Hitler - for Ansgar to investigate the effects of Schwarzschnur. This is the preliminary event to the start of Projekt Schwarmbewusstsein. 1939 * January 13th - Ansgar falls subject to the assimilative properties of Schwarzschnur. Further research on the organism is halted. * July 5th - Nikolayenko and Komarev's men find Stalin's sought-after phylactery ship in the Stony Tunguska river. They recover the mainframe - nicknamed the Komarev Device - from Lake Cheko, and Stalin authorises the creation of the Tunguska Anomaly Bureau to study it. However, the existence of the Anomaly is accidentally leaked to agents of the German Abwehr. * August 7th - The Nazi German Projekt Gespalten Kosmos is initiated within early stages of development, with the retrieved information from the Soviet-territorial branch of the Abwehr. This creates the early plans for ''Operation Barbarossa. * September 1st - The Second World War breaks out in Europe after Nazi Germany invades Poland, citing declarations of war from Great Britain and France. 1940 * May 10th - Oskar Wolf is assigned to work for the Gestapo in Berlin. * June 14th - An RAF secret mission to attack and destroy a vital target in German territories goes awry. Its only survivor, Winston Kirche, is captured and brought back to Berlin, where he remains under Gestapo's watch for the rest of the war. 1941 * June 22nd - Germany commences Operation Barbarossa - the invasion of the Soviet Union. Officially, the invasion is conducted for the purpose of 'lebensraum'; in actuality, Adolf Hitler wanted to capture the Komarev Device for his own purposes (see Projekt Gespalten Kosmos). A small, non-functioning fragment of the device is soon after recovered by Nazi agents in the USSR. This fragment is handed off to high-ranking S.S medical specialist Kurt Eichinger for experimentation in an attempt to project the device's power on outside subjects. Some success shows with experiments on condemned children in concentration camps. * July 24th - Winston Kirche, convinced by Oskar Wolf, secretly swears allegiance to the Nazi Party. 1942 * August 23rd - The Battle of Stalingrad begins against the Axis's Army Group B and the Soviet Union's Stalingrad, Don, and South West Fronts. 1943 * February 2nd - The Battle of Stalingrad ends with a convincing and decisive Soviet victory. 1944 * April 16th - Project Kokone is approved by Adolf Hitler and key scientists in Nazi Germany, in a desperate attempt to assure the revitalization of Germany's best soldiers and fighters if the Reich ever falls. 1945 * April 19th - Frank Rosefield abandons his researches and flees Berlin. He is never seen again for over a decade. * May 2nd - The European Theater of World War 2 ends with the Soviet capture of Berlin; six days later, Germany finally surrenders. The Nazi Reich is divided into four zones under Allied control, later leading to the German split between the communist East and capitalist West Germany. * May 3rd - As per the aid of the Organisation der Ehemaligen SS-Angehörigen, ''or ODESSA program, Konstantin escapes the fallen Nazi Germany and evades persecution within São Paulo, Brazil. * May 4th - Winston Kirche is freed from his prison cell in Berlin. * September 2nd - The Second World War ends upon Japan's defeat. * September 3rd - The first shots of a restarted Chinese Civil War are fired. 1946 * Various - After an allied victory in the Second World War, numerous Nazi German officials and conspirators are tried by American, Soviet, British, and French judges in Nuremberg with various trials. While most defendants are found guilty and later executed or sentenced to lengthy prison sentences, several with applicable value are "recruited" by the Americans and Soviets for special projects. One such individual is Doctor Kurt Eichinger, who still holds the Komarev fragment; another is Oskar Wolf, whose experience working for the Gestapo allows for development of the Stasi. * June 2nd - As a result of the Italian referendum on the monarchy's abolition, the Italian Commonwealth is established. * June 7th - For the first time in several years, Winston Kirche steps foot on British soil. He retires from military service and returns to his home in Bristol. 1947 * February 2nd - SS Omnicorp is founded. * March - The bill that could have become the Twenty-Second Amendment, limiting the presidency to two terms, dies in Congress. * March 12th - The Truman Doctrine is announced, and is considered by many to be the official start date of the first Cold War. * December - The regiment commanded by Hua Zejun, which includes Li Rihui, defects to the Communist Party of China. 1949 * October 1st - The People's Republic of China is established. * October 2nd - The Heigui Army is formally consolidated. 1950 * Various - The Heigui Army becomes deeply involved in the Korean War. * February 8th - The Stasi is founded. Oskar Wolf becomes one of its officers. 1951-2000 1951 * Unknown - Winston Kirche arrives in East Berlin and meets with his former Nazi accomplice Oskar Wolf. Kirche defects to East Germany. 1952 * September 13th - During the Korean War, atomic weapons are dropped by U.S. bombers on Chinese lines in North Korea in an attempt to break the stalemate. Outraged and horrified by the utilization of such weapons both domestically and abroad, America is forced to pull out of Korea. * December 3rd - Using support garnered from the nuclear bombings in September, Heigui Army forces invade Taiwan. 1953 * February 3rd - Taiwan comes under complete control of the Heigui Army. Horrific mistreatment of the locals is reported. * March 4th - 14 years after it was found, the reverse-engineered Komarev Device comes online. Stalin's consciousness is successfully transferred from his old, weak body to the Device, granting him immortality. The next day, his death is announced to the world. * July 27th - Fall of Seoul. Koreans begin fleeing their country in large swathes - most settling in Japan as Zainichi. Roh Hyeon-Mu and his family defects to the imminent Heigui Army. * September 14th - Nikita Khrushchev wins the power struggle that took place to determine who would succeed Stalin after his 'demise', becoming First Secretary of the Central Committee and ergo the Soviet leader. 1954 * Various - Hua Zejun becomes a Vice Chairman in both the Communist Party of China’s Central Military Commission and PRC National Defense Commission. The first Red Guard death squads start roaming China's streets. * September 29th - Zhu Lingdan is born. 1955 * December 11th - Oskar Wolf and Winston Kirche departs East Germany for China. Once there, they begin training Red Guard death squads. 1956 * February 25th - Khrushchev makes his Secret Speech, commencing de-Stalinisation in the Soviet Union. * March 1st - Most Heigui Army troops depart from Taiwan after installing a puppet leader to preside over the region. * July 4th - Operation Dying Dragon is put into action by the CIA, activating sleeper agents across Communist Taiwan and aiding the underground Kuomintang militias in rebellion. By the end of the month, the Communist government quickly falters before China can counterattack, and the provisional government signs a defense pact with the United States, forcing remaining Heigui Army forces to withdraw back to the mainland. * September 24th - Kim Il-sung is publicly executed after a high-profile, kangaroo-court trial. Kim Tu-bong returns to being Party Chairman - and, by extension, becomes leader of Korea. Kim Il-sung's death results in a massive political purge in Korea. 1957 * August 11th - Communist leader Ho Chi Minh of North Vietnam is assassinated, three years into the demarcation of Vietnam. Truong Chinh replaces him as North Vietnamese leader. 1959 * April 18th - Shizuo Takada is captured by the Red Guard. * June 17th - Unit 596 is created in anticipation of the Soviet Union stopping its help with China's nuclear program. It also inherits all top-secret projects under the Chinese government's command - including researches on the chemical compound 45-29, intended for use as a WMD. * June 19th - Doctor Frank Rosefield is personally assigned by Chairman Mao to Unit 596 to work on 45-29. 1961 * April 17th-19th - CIA-backed Cuban rebels invade Cuba in an attempt to overthrow Castro's communist government. Simultaneously, CIA infiltrators attack Castro's residential compound with the intent of assassinating him and spreading chaos and confusion to ease the invasion. When initial reports came to the White House, it was thought that Castro had been successfully killed, and U.S. marines were brought in to support the invasion. However, Castro was merely wounded, and by the time the Communist leader was aware of the situation, U.S. forces and Brigade 2506 had already captured the Bay of Pigs area. Once it was revealed that Castro was still alive, the anti-communist forces were ordered to cease fire in an attempt at damage control. U.S-Cuban talks on the situation flop, and the Bay of Pigs remains occupied territory until the Obama Administration. 1962 * July 4th - ex-SS German Konstantin Proch tries to evade pursuit by Nazi hunter Zalman Mocatta and pursuing Mossad agents from Israel in São Paulo, Brazil. Konstantin is able to escape north towards Guyana, and from there to the Florida Keys. * July 10th - Konstantin arrives in the Keys under the guise of a Cuban refugee during the Cuban missile crisis. From years of working under the sun in São Paulo, his learned Spanish and tanned skin allows him to be passed off and naturalized at the age of 52 under the name of ''Abraham Solares. * October 16th-28th - In an effort to bolster Cuban defences against another possible invasion by US-backed forces, the Soviet Union secretly begins building short-range nuclear missile launch sites on Cuba. Upon learning of the presence missiles, US President Kennedy immediately orders their withdrawal, sparking the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a naval blockade and lengthy negotiations between the US and Soviet governments, the missiles are pulled back in return for the removal of American missiles from Italy and the Middle East. 1963 * April 10th - Shinji Sakahara rescues Shizuo Takada and Zhu Lingdan from Drapchi Prison Camp in Tibet. 1964 * March 14th - Konstantin's alias is secretly blown by senior FBI agent and Jewish Elliot Harvey. However, instead of being turned in to Mossad, he is alternatively "arrested for questioning". * July 13th - The federal government organizes a "vaccine distribution" for the members of Benevolence, Missouri, under the guise of protecting the public from a potential Soviet biological weapon attack. The "vaccines" actually carry Redpurge, which is to test the effects of the Purge Viruses as a potential American biological WMD. * August 2nd - The Gulf of Tonkin incident occurs between North Vietnamese and American naval vessels. This later allows President Lyndon B. Johnson to create the Gulf of Tonkin Resolution, and as a result, intensify American involvement in Southeast Asia. * August 5th - Konstantin finally admits his involvement in Project Schwarmbewusstsein to Elliot. The gravity of the situation allows for interested parties from the Department of Defense to take custody of Konstantin, especially after the tests in Benevolence, Missouri. * August 12th - The beleaguered ex-SS veteran agrees to the conditions set by Rep. Luke Gilmore; as a result, Konstantin is freed of suspected charges, but only in exchange for the assistance of "assuring American superiority in Vietnam". * October 14th - Khrushchev retires from leadership upon recommendation from his peers, leaving Leonid Brezhnev to become the new First Secretary and Soviet leader. * November 2nd - Konstantin, now aged 54, is prepped for transfer to South Vietnam as an "advisory role" for the coming years of increased American support within the Indochinese region. 1965 * January 21st - Konstantin arrives in South Vietnam, amidst the rising tides of American volunteers and draftees being shipped to defend the South against the uprising North. 1968 * January 30th-March 3rd - Shizuo Takada and Shinji Sakahara participate in the Battle of Hue. * August 20th - The Warsaw Pact launches Operation Danube - the invasion of Czechoslovakia - over fears that the country would break away from the bloc following the reforms of Czechoslovak premier Alexander Dubcek (who is quickly ousted). * September 18th - The Redpurge virus in Benevolence flares to an extreme, as all 502 citizens spontaneously express the symptoms of the virus, and subsequently start to cannibalize and murder each other. * September 19th - Operation Concentric Grace is launched by the National Guard of Missouri, creating a 20-kilometer quarantine zone around Benevolence as a "training exercise". 1969 * August 7th - Federal black operation soldiers known as "Sables" are given the green-light to transit the quarantine perimeter and enter Benevolence. Battles follow between the Sables and infected citizens of the town, before it is inevitably bombed with thermobarics and vacuum bombs after the infant source of the infection is captured. * Unknown - Doctor Kurt Eichinger, now working for the CIA, is killed in an experiment with the Komarev Fragment after striking and subsequently angering his subject; an unidentified orphan girl. The project would be shelved until the 1980s. 1972 * Various - The "Watergate Scandal" doesn't occur - due to anti-media legislation enacted by President Nixon to combat communistic thought. These measures, despite their quasi-authoritarian nature, enjoy great domestic success due to the Vietnam War. Nixon's corruption remains unexposed until 1980. * December 31st - By the year's end, Frank Rosefield, Winston Kirche and Oskar Wolf are dead at the hands of Shizuo Takada. Only Roh Hyeon-Mu is left alive. 1975 * Various - Kim Tu-bong dies. Choe Chang-ik, in his capacity as Premier and Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army, becomes the most powerful man in Korea. * January - Further Redpurge strains are tested in the jungles of Vietnam, with infected areas subsequently bombed by B-52s to prevent spread to unintended areas. This move, authorized by President Nixon and delivered by Konstantin in many regions, brings North Vietnam to its knees — guaranteeing swift victory in the defense of the South. South Vietnam would remain a staunch U.S. ally until the Great War. With the South not falling, communism fails to gain a momentum in Indochina, effectively preventing a large-scaled genocide in Cambodia. * December 12th - Before leaving Vietnam, Konstantin adopts a two-year old orphan child whom he names Rosemarie Proch. 1977 * January 7th - Pol Pot, leader of the Khmer Rouge, is executed by orders of the Cambodian government. * January 17th - The Heigui Army spearheads the Chinese invasion of North Vietnam, which is still reeling from its defeat two years before. To add insult to injury, it makes full use of a perfected version of 45-29 to horrifying effect. * June 21st - Heigui Army parade occurs in Hanoi as North Vietnam is annexed as China's Jiaozhi Province. Questions about the annexation's legitimacy are dismissed by the Communist Party of China. 1978 * Various - Choe Chang-ik dies. Pak Il-u - Defense Minister, mastermind of the 1956 political purge and a proponent of the Heigui Army - becomes the most powerful man in Korea. * March 8th - Deng Xiaoping is framed for murdering Mao Zedong in 1976, and executed for treason. 1979 * May 10th - Yamaha Takada is born. * December 24th - The Soviet Union launches its invasion of Afghanistan to buttress the beleaguered Communist government, which was on the verge of crumbling at the hands of US-backed Mujahideen. 1980 * February 27th - Nixon's corruption becomes public knowledge after the leaking of many classified voice recordings to the media. The perpetrators are unknown still to this day, but the culprits are widely-believed to be Soviet agents. * March 10th - Before Congress could impeach, Nixon resigns, and his recently-chosen Vice President, Ronald Reagan, succeeds him. 1981 * Various - The newly-elected Reagan begins delving deep into the CIA's more covert past actions in search of new weapons to combat the spread of communism. He takes profound interest in the work of Eichinger and the dormant Komarev Fragment (which had been locked away and mostly forgotten about in the past decade), and starts an initiative to further progress on the study. * April - While looking for suitable candidates for the study, one agent of the CIA meets a young, physically-frail, but exceptionally strong-willed Marine Corps recruit - Theodore Pelayo. Judging the man to be "just perfect", he is soon initiated into the program. With a mostly unknown system, researchers manage to transmit some of the fragment's power into Pelayo, making him an exceptionally powerful (if crude by today's standards) psyker. * June 1st - In its rivalry against both the Soviet Union and the United States, Chinese People's Liberation Army forces - specifically the Heigui Army - are dispatched to assist Afghan Maoists as a different faction of the war in Afghanistan. 1982 * November 10th - Brezhnev retires from leadership of the Soviet Union and is replaced by Yuri Andropov. 1983 * February 1st - Following a referendum under the tenure of Supreme Leader Pak Il-u, Korea is annexed by China. * July 4th - The Chinese Ministry of State Security is formed. * Unknown - Pelayo (known by the codename "Atlas") is shipped to Afghanistan to provide direct aid to the Mujahideen against the invading Soviets. 1984 * February 13th - Konstantin Chernenko replaces Yuri Andropov as Soviet leader after the latter dies just fifteen months into his premiership. Chernenko lasts for even less time, dying on the 10th of March 1985. 1985 * Unknown - Matthew Fren is born. * March 11th - Mikhail Gorbachev replaces Chernenko as leader of the Soviet Union. Almost immediately afterwards, he launches a succession of sweeping reforms that come to be known collectively as perestroika. 1986 * December 1st - With the assassination of its last competent and close ideological ally in Afghanistan, China silently begins to withdraw the Heigui Army from Afghanistan. Fighting involving Maoists decreases in intensity. 1988 * Date unknown - Roh Sam-Song is born. 1989 * February 15th - The Soviet Union withdraws all forces from Afghanistan with little gain from its war effort. The Afghan Communist Party's government is dissolved, and the Party is forced to go into hiding in Soviet Kazakhstan. * November 9th - A larger-than-life man punches a large hole in the Berlin Wall "as a practical joke". The Wall's fall begins. * Various - Atlas celebrates a hard-fought victory against the Soviets. However, unbeknownst to him, the upper echelons of the CIA fear that he has become "corrupted", and hence, plan a daring Spec Ops raid to quickly neutralize him. Jones, who has formed a strong attachment with Atlas, warns him prior to taking his own life. Atlas, although badly wounded, escapes several attack helicopters and SEAL teams thanks to his Mujahideen allies. 1990 * Unknown - Atlas swears vengeance upon the West, who had "given him everything, only to take it all away", and begins rallying the radical elements of the Middle-Eastern world for his own means. 1991 * March 15th - The Two Plus Four Agreement becomes effective. The German Republics is established. * August 21st - Gorbachev completes perestroika with the signature of the New Union Treaty, reforming the USSR into the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics and marking the start of the Soviet golden age that would last until the breakout of Great World War Three. * Various - Many of Reagan's "eccentric" ideas regarding space travel and defense would come to fruition near the end of his term, from the revived 1960s-era Orion Battleship to the Star Wars defense initiative. This would include the early ideals of the Hermes Program, which led to the successful manned mission to Mars in 1999. 1992 * November 3rd - Reagan, now suffering from Alzheimer's Disease and the subsequent loss of perceived competence in office, loses to Democrat Bill Clinton. 1996 * June 28th - Joseph Hightower, at the time a generally unremarkable son of a restaurant manager and an office secretary, is born. 1999 * July 4th - In a monumental step in the space race, two American Astronauts, Colonel Gene Jackson and Haley Bankstead, land on Mars via the Orion-powered Hermes spacecraft. The achievement wows many across the globe and the Soviet Union in particular; in response, the Soviets would commence work on the Morfey Programme, which aims to place a cosmonaut on the surface of Europa by 2025. 2000 * March 7th - Gorbachev retires from the Soviet presidency after 15 years in office. * May 7th - Two months after Gorbachev's retirement, Vladimir Putin wins the Soviet presidential election and becomes the new leader. * November 4th - Clinton wins reelection. 2001-2040 2001 * September 11th - Radical Islamic terrorists attack several prominent locations in the United States utilizing hijacked airliners, including the World Trade Center, the Pentagon and the White House. These attacks are allegedly supported by Atlas, who seeks to "provoke the eagle" in hopes of leading America into a war and destabilizing geopolitical relations. * October 7th - American forces invade Afghanistan (publicly) in an attempt to destroy the Taliban after Al-Qaeda refuses to extradite Osama Bin Laden for his part in the 9/11 attacks. Behind closed doors, however, the U.S. seeks to put an end to Atlas with overwhelming military force. The U.S. would be bogged down in Afghanistan until the 2020s. 2002 * January 1st - Konstantin Proch dies in Miami, Florida, aged 101. * September 11th - Guidelines for Comrades of the Central Plains is given as a handbook to every member of the Communist Party of China's inner circle. The book describes in detail plans for Chinese world domination through a global revolution - a mindset thereafter instilled in the minds of CPC members. The book gradually replaces and later completely displaces Quotations from Chairman Mao Tse-tung as the CPC's official ideological handbook. Roh Sam-Song would be among the book's most avid readers and fervent ideological adherents. 2003 * March 20th - Acting on intelligence suggesting Atlas was negotiating with Iraqi dictator Saddam Hussein (intel suggesting, among other things, a botched DEVGRU raid the previous year), the United States invades Iraq and deposes Hussein. Despite intel suggesting Hussein was in possession of WMDs, these are never recovered, leading many to suspect that Atlas had stolen them. 2007 * January 1st - Motobumi Tsuga, a former Japanese Foreign Minister of Korean descent, succeeds Kofi Annan as UN General Secretary. 2008 * November 4th - A well-liked senator, Barack Obama, wins the election after previously defeating incumbent Clinton in the primaries. 2011 * March 11th - Tōhoku Double Disaster. The Japanese government is forced to begin looking for alternative sources of energy in the aftermath to the nuclear disaster in Fukushima. * April 26th - China holds its largest military parade yet in Beijing "to celebrate a great victory against the subhuman Japanese" - referring to the March disaster. 2012 * December 21st - 16 year-old Joseph Hightower has a chance run-in with his computer science teacher after school hours. * December 26th - The Japanese government begins phasing out nuclear power plants across the nation. 2013 * February 9th - A Qh'naazi expeditionary group, including the phaeroness Qh'naaz herself, lands on Earth in search of the missing Vaar'madr, the objective being to take his power for themselves. * February 15th - The Qh'naazi attempt to escape Earth with the knowledge of where Vaar'madr met his end and where OTAN is situated, but their ship is shot down by a nuclear-armed S-300VM long-range surface-to-air missile on the archaelect's orders. The explosive crash-landing of the disabled ship in Chelyabinsk Oblast becomes known to the public as the Chelyabinsk Event, and a Spetsnaz group is tasked with destroying the remains. Though the data and nearly all of the expedition are lost, Qh'naaz herself escapes capture in a damaged avatar body and spends the next 65 years in hiding from OTAN's wrath. 2014 * Early-mid year - Atlas begins to shift focus from small, organized terror cells and begins involvement with the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. Under Atlas' leadership, ISIS captures several key cities in Iraq, marking the Islamic State as a major player and beginning a global terror crisis that would last until the 2030s. * May 27th - Ukrainian opposition politician Petro Poroshenko attempts a palace coup in the Ukrainian SSR to establish an independent republic in the wake of protests against authoritarian governor Viktor Yanukovych. The Soviet central government intervenes, and the coup is quashed by the KGB - which uncovers evidence of Western backing for the coup, leading to the Poroshenko Incident and a souring of US-Soviet relations (which until this point had begun to thaw). Yanukovych, however, loses the subsequent local election - held in July as a condition of Moscow's assistance - and is replaced by conservative leader Yulia Tymoshenko. * November 15th - Protests in Hong Kong end in blood thanks to the Heigui Army, which has not seen action for some time and become trigger-happy. As a result, the powers of this military unit is greatly curtailed by the Chinese government. Members of the Heigui Army - including Roh Sam-Song - begin deserting en masse to participate in criminal activities. 2016 * January 20th - Obama announces his intention to cede the Bay of Pigs back to Cuba, who had slowly been drifting away from communist rule. Despite the sensibility of this, this would prove to be Obama's downfall, as he would later be assassinated by right-wing extremists. * February 8th - The Heigui Army is "formally disbanded" by the Chinese government, and is considered no longer a part of the regular Chinese military structure. Outside a minority of members reassigned to other units, the rest become notorious as entire "criminal armies" roaming China's streets. * May 7th - Joseph Hightower launches a successful one-man cyber war against the Islamic State with the intent of "silencing these insufferable cretins", despite being only 19 years-old at the time. This act draws the attention of the Department of Defense, who would provide Hightower a pristine MIT education in hopes that they would "see more" from the prodigy. * June 10th - SS Omnicorp releases "Swords of the Empire", a virtual-reality MMORPG with graphics generally considered "breathtaking and much more advanced than its contemporaries". A commercial success and received very positively by critics, the game would eventually expand into a multimedia franchise. Its release onto the market is remembered as a technological stepping stone. * November 8th - The U.S. presidential elections take place between Democratic candidate Hillary Clinton and Republican Donald Trump. Trump, who has blamed the Democratic domination of office since the '90s on mediocrity and corruption within the Republican party, runs on a platform of populism and revitalization. However, Clinton, who has been deeply involved in higher politics and is often accused of corruption, wins the race. 2017 * February 21st - The first module for the Morfey One spaceship blasts off from the Baikonur Cosmodrome, beginning the mission to Jupiter. 2018 * July 6th - The first visible post-Tōhoku Disaster mutations in humans are reported in Japanese hospitals, supposedly due to radiation from Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant. These reports are carefully covered up by the Japanese government. * August 11th - Putin retires from the presidency after 18 years in power, and is succeeded in the following presidential election (held in November) by Dmitry Medvedev. * September 19th - Yamaha Takada meets Shinji Sakahara for the first time. 2019 * March 12th - The last module for the Morfey One spaceship is attached to what is at the time the largest-ever spacegoing vessel: two days later, the expedition team, led by Colonel-General Andrei Golikov, boards the ship, and begins its journey to Jupiter. * November 19th - Swedish biologist Gustav Solstheim presents a revolutionary design for advanced bionic augmentation to the Soviet Department for the Mobilisation of Scientific Forces. Solstheim eventually moves to the Soviet Union to work with the Department. 2021 * January 2nd - Morfey One arrives and stabilises in orbit of Europa after two years in space. The next day, Golikov's team lands on the ice moon in the Thrace region, the event live-recorded to an audience of billions: the site where he planted the Soviet flag would, one hundred and four years later, be where the colonial city of Frakiyagrad is founded. * April 21st - The Soviet Union, with funding from the DEMO Project, activates its first commercial nuclear fusion reactor outside of Moscow, revolutionising green energy in the country. Three more are subsequently planned for construction: outside of Leningrad, Vladivostok and Kiev. 2023 * September 8th - Medvedev loses the Soviet presidential election to Elvira Nabiullina, who becomes the first female (and also Tatar) Soviet leader in history. 2025 * September 16th - The Japanese government begins digitizing the Yen using SS Omnicorp-sponsored technology. 2028 * November 18th - At the age of 40, Roh Sam-Song manages to unite the self-proclaimed descendants of the Heigui Army into his own "Heigui Army", after over a decade of street battling. By then, his criminal army is a well-organized paramilitary force, complete with air and maritime detachments. Then internationally labeled terrorist, Roh plans on marching the Heigui Army into Beijing and wins back recognition from the Chinese government. 2029 * March 21st - The Japanese government permanently shuts down the last functioning nuclear power plant in the country. Japan becomes nuclear-free. 2034 * January 5th - The first "LW" product - known as LW-1, the result of years of R&D and cooperation of scientists from various fields of expertise and a "byproduct of alternative energy researches", is released by SS Omnicorp to the market. The thumb-sized attachable devices serve various functions; as a small mobile computer, allowing access to the Net at frightening connection speeds, displaying without need for projectors and screens, letting users listen to music for themselves without the use of headphones, etc. LW-1 immediately becomes a commercial success in its home market of Japan, and serves to kick-start the evolution of LW technology in the country. 2041-2077 2041 * June 4th - Chinese military units, infiltrated by the Heigui Army, orchestrate a coup against Beijing. The government is forced to once again recognize the Army as a de jure military unit. 2047 * March - Beginning of the Resource Wars. * July 1st - Upon expiration of China's duty to run Hong Kong as a "Special Administrative Region" as per the Sino-British Joint Declaration, Heigui Army tanks roll into the region to reaffirm Chinese sovereignty over it. 2049 * December 21st - Chinese armor appear all over the streets of Macau, in a display of might and reassertion of sovereignty not dissimilar to the event in Hong Kong two years earlier. 2050 * February 2nd - Japan's National Diet unanimously appointed Shinji Sakahara as Prime Minister, amidst fears of the ongoing Resource Wars escalating into a full-scale nuclear war. Sakahara's oligarchy takes hold in Japan. 2053 * Winter - Roh Sam-Song commits the rape that would conceive ROH-4. 2054 * July 20th - ROH-4 is born as a human and son to Roh Sam-Song. His biological mother dies giving birth to him, resulting in his being raised by his father. 2058 * December 27th - Huang Wujun is born. 2066 * November 11th - Japan's Sakahara government begins constructing "Sky Shields" above territories under Japanese jurisdiction. 2067 * Winter - Unit 596, stationed in Manchuria, begins researching on development of 45-29 into a newer, deadlier version of the chemical compound - known as 45-52. 2070 * Late year - ROH-4 enlists for military service upon being urged by his father. 2071 * Autumn - After being continuously dismissed as "preposterous" by the Chinese government, Project Devirus of Unit 596 gets off the drawing board. The project intends to create a fusion between biological and technological viruses - known as "Devirus" - to create a new generation of WMDs for use by the People's Liberation Army. 2077 * September 25th - With the construction of the Sky Shield over the city of Sendai and the northern parts of Hokkaido behind schedule and the shields themselves deemed faulty, citizens of these regions are evacuated to neighboring cities as the Japanese government enforces a no-go area over them. * '''October 23rd - OF BIG EVENT, PLEASE DISCUSS IN COMMENTS SECTION IT'S IMPORTANT FOR US ALL THX. ** SUB-EVENT HERE ** Shinji Sakahara exerts his power over the planet Earth, effectively preventing the surface of the planet from becoming too unrecognizable at the end of the nuclear exchange. ** The ground of Unit 596's facility is ground zero of a nuclear strike. All of the group's experiments in Manchuria - including researches on 45-52 and Project Devirus - abruptly grind to a halt. ROH-4 is pushed by his father Roh Sam-Song into a vat containing large concentrations of Devirus samples. As his body decomposes and his sanity deteriorates, he begins his painful transformation into a virus himself - a process lasting several years. ** While a combination of sophisticated defense systems and Sky Shields defended most of Japan from incoming nuclear attacks, a Chinese warhead annihilated Sendai as predicted. The city remains in ruins for the next 2 centuries as a reminder of the horrific global nuclear exchange. =Post-War Era= 2078-2100 2078 * Early-mid year - Roh Sam-Song dies from radiation poisoning. 2081 * April 4th - Rong Dazhao is born. 2088 * April 5th - Huang Zhengchun is born. 2091 * October 24th - Chen Dalong is born. 2100-2149 2103 * November 3rd - Ying Huawei is born. 2104 * May 17th - Huang Xiawa is born. 2111 * July 12th - Elena Trotskaya is born. 2115 * Unknown - Kaleb Steichen awakes within the Kokone Vault in the Sahara, after a power failure with his cryo-sleep module. 2117 * Unknown - Kaleb reaches the shores of Nigeria, in Post-War Anarchic Africa. 2125 * June 6th - Chen Guohao is born. 2131 * Various - Shinji Sakahara briefly goes missing. 2135 * February 23rd - Huang Mengyue is born. 2146 * May 12th - The Chronosphere Experiment, a Mecharussian project to discover and perfect multiversal travel technology, is authorised by the Senate and commenced by the Solstheimmetall Research Bureau. 2148 * September 4th - J9-75 is born. 2149 * December 31st - After three years of research, propelled by vast amounts of resource allocations from the Senate, the Solstheimmetall Research Bureau successfully creates a functioning interdimensional portal generator at the Mezghorye Research Facility blacksite. After many tests with micro-scale portals, the first proper opening is scheduled to take place on the first day of 2150. =Main Canon= 2150-2174 2150 * January 1st - The Chronosphere Experiment ends in catastrophe after the portal machine violently explodes inside of the Mezghorye laboratory, killing all of the scientists involved and destroying all research documents in the resultant fire. Upon discovering the disaster, the Senate withdraws all funding for the project and the Experiment is branded a total failure. * August 14th - The nuclear bombing of Algiers takes place. * December 10th - Landsberg Prison in Bavaria, European Federation is raided by unknown forces. Within the span of thirty-eight minutes, a full third of the garrison is slaughtered as the attackers cut a bloody path into the underground high security wing of the prison. When relief arrives, they find much of the compound in flames, with the remaining security forces struggling to put down escaping prisoners. Notably, high value detainee Karel Anděl is found dead in solitary confinement, apparently having been summarily executed. 2174-2200 2200-2300 =Alternative Canon= 2150-2156 2150 * January 1st - The Chronosphere Experiment is a huge success, creating an interdimensional portal uplink from the Mezghorye laboratory to Ringworld 256. Shortly after, Mechanocratic Russia comes into contact with other powers that have recently achieved multiversal travel, and goes on to become a founding member of the League of Mechanocracies. * December 10th - Landsberg Prison in Bavaria, European Federation is raided by unknown forces. Within the span of forty-five minutes, a full 93% of the garrison is slaughtered as the attackers cut a bloody path into the facility's command center and sweep the compound's corridors. When relief arrives, they find much of the compound in flames, with most prisoners having escaped. Worryingly, high value detainee Karel Anděl is nowhere to be found, and video footage shows him escaping alongside an unidentified individual. The European Federation begins cracking down on far-left organizations in earnest. 2156-2171 2172-2200 Category:Out of Character